


Drafty Tower

by GingerLyoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLyoness/pseuds/GingerLyoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold November day before the full moon, and all Remus wants to do is sleep despite a draft and a bad cold. And with the help of his friends, he might just get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafty Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marauders fic, I was in the mood for writing something adorable. Remus and Sirius can be read as platonic or in a relationship, whichever your preference may be, my friends. Hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday, the night before that months full moon, and Remus was frankly feeling rather worse for wear. Huddled within his blankets in the drafty Gryffindor tower, sniffling occasionally as he attempted to keep focused on the book he had been reading. His fellow Marauders had asked him in his half asleep state whether he wanted breakfast, and he, feeling sick and weak, refused, telling them to go ahead and leave him where he was. He was a sorry state of a human being that morning, that was for sure.

Despite having just woken up, his fitful night's sleep and oncoming transformation had left him feeling even more tired, his eyelids drooping, the words on the paper in front of him becoming blurred as he put the book down, fingers reaching to pull his quilt up over his head more, making him look suspiciously like a botched primary school nativity Mary. He leant forwards, grasping his bent knees as he pressed his face into them, a muffled groan escaping into the blankets. Why did he have to have a cold on top of everything else happening?

Despite his attempts to snuggle into his blankets as much as possible, they simply weren't doing the trick. Without a fire (which they certainly didn't have access too), his next best hope was a spell to keep him the slightest bit warmer. Grabbing his wand off of the bedside table next to him, he attempted to cast the right spell, nothing more than a short and ineffective blast of warm air escaping the end of his wand rather than the constant stream meant to occur. Just as he was giving up and abandoning his wand to sink back into his cocoon of blankets, the rest of his friends burst back into the dormitories, their laughter stopping abruptly as they spotted Remus' curled up position.

"Hey, Moony?" James murmured gently, "we brought you some toast and things, just in case you wanted it," he smiled, patting his knee through the blankets.

"I feel like if I eat anything I'll throw up, but thanks anyway," Remus replied quietly, turning his head to one side to look at the trio of boys, only seeing two there, "wait, where's-" he started, voice stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind, skinny legs sticking out down the bed.

"I'm right here," Sirius grinned, "to bestow affection on our beloved Moonykins," he teased, resting his chin in the bony hollow of Remus' shoulder.

"Oh," Remus smiled slightly, "well, thank you. Just try not to move too much, or I might be sick," he mumbled, deciding not to argue with Sirius, knowing he didn't have the strength to use his usual sarcasm to full effect. He leaned back despite feeling like he wanted to be left alone, eyelids drooping as he listened to the others talk about some new prank they were planning. Or were they? His focus was dropping as the warmth of Sirius' body enveloped him, leaning more and more heavily against his chest as sleep took over.

"Hey Sirius, looks like you're stuck like that now," James smiled, glancing at the sleeping Moony with a smile on his face, "you'd better hope you don't get cramp," he chuckled, watching as Remus snuggled further into Sirius' chest, fingers clutching tightly at his blankets as he breathed deeply, his troubles forgotten for a little while longer.


End file.
